clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Barrows
Bobby Barrows (ボビィ・バロウズ Bobyi Barouzu) is the primary stalker and secondary antagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear. He is the first Scissorman to appear in the Clock Tower series, although he had an ancestor named John Barrows. Bobby is the son of Mary Barrows and twin brother of Dan Barrows. Throughout the game, he relentlessly stalks Jennifer Simpson in the Barrows Mansion and tries to kill her. In the good endings of the game (Endings S, A, B and C), he dies. If a bad ending was obtained (Endings D through H), then he lives and possibly kills Jennifer depending on the specific ending. Biography Mary Barrows gave birth to a pair of twins, Bobby and Dan, with the help of Dr. Walter Simpson, in November 1986. However, they were not normal twins. The children were ill, their bodies deformed. They should have died of their afflictions, but they did not. AnneWindow.gif|Bobby killing Anne in Anne's ceiling death. LauraShower.gif|Bobby in Laura's bathroom death scene. AnneDrowns.gif|Bobby drowns Anne. BobbyHide.gif|Bobby hiding behind a curtain in the piano room. Bobby3.png|Bobby dropping from the ceiling in the piano room. BobbyDoll.gif|Bobby's mannequin room appearance. Struggle.gif|Jennifer and Bobby struggle. Box.gif|Bobby hiding in a box. Bobby1.png|Jennifer pushes down the ladder... Bobby2.png|...only for Bobby to find another way. Head.gif|Scissorman stabs Jennifer through her head. Fate Canonically, Bobby does not survive the events of Clock Tower: The First Fear. Depending on the endings, though, he will live or die based on the player's choices. *'Ending S': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower.https://youtu.be/PkcUF1nIWH0?t=127 *'Ending A': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending B': Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending C': Bobby will try to avenge his brother's and mother's deaths, but fails. Bobby falls to his death from the sound of the Clock Tower. *'Ending D': Bobby is not featured in this ending, but he lives. *'Ending E': Bobby breaks into the elevator and kills Jennifer.https://youtu.be/PkcUF1nIWH0?t=499 He lives in this ending. *'Ending F': Off screen, Bobby breaks into the elevator and kills Jennifer.https://youtu.be/PkcUF1nIWH0?t=541 He lives in this ending. *'Ending G': While Bobby lives in this ending, he is not featured directly. *'Ending H': While Jennifer attempts to escape in the car, his giant scissors rise from the back seat. Bobby presumably lives in this ending. Legacy Bobby's legacy as Scissorman lives throughout the game series by his giant scissors or his demeanor to chase the player: * In Clock Tower, Bobby's twin brother, Dan (under the pseudonym of Edward) lives on his brother's legacy by committing murders using giant scissors similar to his. In the novelization, it is revealed that Dan intends to resurrect Bobby by offering Jennifer as a sacrifice to the Great Father, unite with his brother to become one being, and begin the apocalypse. * In Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within, Stephanie Tate takes on a role similar to Bobby's by chasing the player with a knife throughout the Tate house; George Maxwell then proceeds to stalk Alyssa Hale in the Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab. * In Clock Tower 3, the Scissor Twins (Ralph and Jemima), murderers similar to Bobby who lived long before he did, have been resurrected and live out Bobby's legacy. * In Haunting Ground, in Ending A, Debilitas is seen clutching a giant pair of scissors to cut some leaves in the garden, which may be a reference to Scissorman. * In NightCry, Scissorwalker chases their victims in a cruise ship with a giant pair of scissors. Creator's comment Trivia *The reason Bobby's age is 8 years old is due to the fact that The First Fear takes place in September 1995, and Bobby celebrates his birthday in November. *Bobby is probably inspired by the film Phenomena. Patua and Bobby share the exact same deformed face and same hairstyle. Both use blades or scissors to slash their victims. *Another possible inspiration is the German story "Die Geschichte vom Daumelutscher" from the famous book "Der Struwwelpeter" by Heinrich Hoffmann. It features a boy who, as a punishment for sucking his thumbs, gets them both cut off by a tailor with a giant scissor. Bobby bears a striking resemblance to the boy's clothing and, just like the tailor, wields a giant scissor. Gallery Scissorman1.png|Artwork. Scissorman2.png|Artwork. Bobby Way to Capture Victory.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory. Bobby prolougue.png|In the Prologue manga. Bobby first fear manga.png|In the ''The First Fear'' manga. Bobby Barrows.png|Bobby in the PC version intro. Courtyard.gif|Bobby attacks Jennifer. Jennifer Simpson.png|Bobby attacks Jennifer. Ahhh.gif|Scissorman attacks Jennifer. CT1screen.PNG|Bobby struggling with Jennifer. BobbyScissors.gif|Snip snip! BobbyDance.gif|Bobby dancing. Door.gif|Bobby breaking down a door. BobbyFireplace.gif|Jennifer shoves Bobby. Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Barrows, Bobby Category:Clock Tower: The First Fear Stalkers Category:Antagonists Barrows, Bobby Category:Barrows Family